A variety of anti-theft locking lug nut designs have been produced in an attempt to prevent the unauthorized removal of wheels from vehicles. Such designs typically employ keys specially designed to turn and remove a matching lug nut. However, such anti-theft lug nut designs include outer surfaces or end faces that are still removable via a standard wrench or socket by simply forcing a smaller sized wrench or socket onto to the lug nut via a hammer or other object whereby the tight fit of the wrench or socket provides a sufficient torque for removing the anti-theft locking lug nut. Overcoming such shortcomings is desired.